The City of Sanditon
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History '' Main article: History of Sanditon'' In 1854, George Denham founded Sanditon as a mining town. However, by then the California Gold Rush had started to wane, so Sanditon found itself a niche as a tourist resort on the sea. Sanditon's last mine closed in 1868, and only a couple years later Sanditon businesses began branding themselves as tourist destinations. Sanditon's Golden Age began in 1911 with the opening of the Sanditon Boardwalk, a collection of small businesses that sold goods and services to visitors. After World War II, with the expansion of the American highway system, greater disposable income among the average American, and the rise of the automobile as the family's preferred method of transportation, Sanditon's economy boomed as tourists abounded. Unfortunately, a 1977 storm all but destroyed the Sanditon Boardwalk, and the economy entered into a decline as a result. With the election of Mayor Tom Parker, Sanditon hopes to once again reclaim its place as the premier tourist destination of California. Modern Sanditon is a small town on the coast of California. What used to be quiet little town has become bustling with new and old faces, all embracing the new technology age. This may or may not be due to the town-wide news of a Miss Gigi Darcy, bringing with her the Pemberley Digital's test of their program "Domino". All the residents are eagerly awaiting their chance to show off the town that they love. Culture The residents of Sanditon are remarkably friendly, and many non-human citizens also call Sanditon home. Sanditon's population is young, with the majority of citizens under the age of 30, and the town has more female than male residents. Sanditon has several local traditions including Opening of the Beaches, held on Memorial Day, and a Fourth of July celebration. The Opening of the Beaches honors Sanditon's artists and performers, who showcase their work to the community. Sanditon's Fourth of July celebration involves a weekend of hiking and food festivals, culminating in a fireworks display. Economy, government, and politics Sanditon's economy is based primarily on tourism. It boasts a vast array of local businesses that provide a variety of goods and services, including banking, dining, nightlife, music, coffee/tea, fashion, news, education, private investigation, entertainment, lodging, ice cream, books, and many others. Residents believe that Domino will strengthen Sanditon's online presence and increase tourism to the town, stimulating Sanditon's economy. Sanditon's partnership with Pemberley Digital to beta test Domino has already proven to be a huge boon to the town, as tourism has swelled, many people have decided to permanently move to Sanditon, and several new businesses have opened their doors. Sanditon's current mayor is Tom Parker. One of his major projects as mayor has been to modernize Sanditon and make it "the premier boutique, health, and fitness destination on the West Coast," as he explained to Gigi in a call using the new Domino interface. Parker's plan to modernize Sanditon includes the New Sanditon initiative, whereby older businesses are updated to reflect Sanditon's new values as a health and fitness location. Most townspeople embrace Parker's plans to revitalize Sanditon, but Sanditon's citizens also want to remain in touch with their historic past. See also *History of Sanditon *Businesses of Sanditon External links *Sanditon Community Board *Sanditon Twitter *Sanditon Series Twitter